Charlas nocturnas
by Samanta Black
Summary: Las charlas nocturnas son algo que, poco a poco, se va haciendo rutina entre Héctor y Roxanne. Y aunque ninguno de los dos sepa como llegaron a eso, Héctor está seguro que no las cambiaría por nada del mundo.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR. La frase inicial, resaltada con negrita, forma parte de "En busca del tiempo perdido" de Marcel Proust.

* * *

_"Este fic forma parte de ¡Desafía a tus musas! del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_

* * *

**Charlas nocturnas**

_por Samanta Black._

**Durante mucho tiempo, me acosté temprano.** Cuando era pequeño, mi madre me había inculcado tanto a mí como a mis hermanos ese hábito, y mi padre siguió la tradición después de su prematura muerte. Aun así, durante los últimos días, los EXTASIS me mantenían despierto hasta altas horas de la noche entre libros y apuntes porque, definitivamente, el miedo a reprobar era mayor a cualquier cansancio que podría llegar a sentir.

De hecho, eran en esas largas noches en la que Roxanne Weasley, la pequeña pecosa que cursaba tercero con la que compartía las posiciones de bateadores en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, aprovechaba para distraerme un rato y hablar conmigo.

—¿Otra vez despierto? —me preguntó la voz de Roxanne, quien bajada por las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas para nuestra ya recurrente reunión nocturna.

—Tengo los EXTASIS de **Historia de la Magia** en dos días, Rox —le respondí con tono cansado, tratando de reprimir un bostezo. Ella me miró con una expresión entre el asco y la extrañeza, antes de preguntar:

—¿Historia de la Magia? ¿Quién toma Historia de la Magia como EXTASIS?

Me reí por el tono de su pregunta, sabiendo lo incomprensible que era para todos que alguien quisiera seguir con las clases de Binns más allá de los TIMOS. Aun así, no sabía que haría de mi vida, a pesar de estar a un par de meses de graduarme, por lo que consideraba que nada estaba de más.

—Pues yo la tomo, pecosa —contesté volviendo a abrir el pesado tomo que ya tendría que tener estudiado.

—Te dije que no me llames pecosa —dijo ella haciendo un mohín, mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado. Reprimí las ganas de reír ante su expresión, consciente de que no le gustaría para nada que me burlara de ella.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Rox? —pregunté, volviendo mi vista al libro pero atento a su repuesta.

—No lo sé —contestó— Simplemente no podía dormir y supuse que te encontraría despierto a ti también.

Sin saber porque, sonreí ante su respuesta. Un cómodo silencio nos invadió después de eso, en el que yo traté de concentrarme en mi estudio y ella simplemente se dedicaba a mirar como las llamas del fuego bailaban en la chimenea.

Después de varios minutos leyendo el mismo párrafo, una y otra vez, me resigné al hecho de que Roxanne Weasley había roto mi concentración.

—¿Quieres hacer algo? —le pregunté mientras cerraba el libro y volvía a enfocar mi atención en ella.

—¿Algo como qué? —retrucó, claramente interesada en mi propuesta.

Me dedique unos segundo a pensar en que podríamos hacer a medianoche en aquel castillo, cuando escuché mi estómago rugir, recordándome que ese día no había probado un bocado de **comida **desde el almuerzo.

—Tengo una idea —le respondí finalmente, parándome de un salto. Roxanne, aunque con una mirada desconfiada en el rostro, no tardó en levantarse también y seguirme en dirección al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Empezamos a caminar a través de los pasillos del colegio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, esquivando prefectos, y ocultándonos tras las estatuas que adornaban los corredores en dirección a nuestro destino.

Finalmente llegamos a un pasillo lleno de cuadros, en donde uno de ellos sirve de entrada a uno de mis lugares favoritos del castillo. Nos acercamos a una pintura de un frutero y le hice cosquillas a la pera, como innumerables veces lo había hecho en los últimos cuatro años desde que tuve conocimiento de aquel lugar.

El cuadro se abrió, dando lugar a…

—Las cocinas de Hogwarts —completó Roxanne mi pensamiento, aunque ni su voz ni su rostro reflejaban la sorpresa que esperaba encontrar. Extrañado por ese hecho, mientras nos adentramos a las cocinas, le pregunte:

—¿Ya has estado aquí antes?

Roxanne asintió en respuesta, antes de dirigirse con paso confiado a una pequeña mesa que había al final de la estancia. La seguí, no sin antes pedirles a los elfos domésticos que trabajan allí dos porciones de pastel de chocolate y algo de jugo de calabaza. Me senté frente a ella mientras las criaturas nos traían lo solicitado, esperando a que me contase como era que conocía ese lugar.

—Soy una Weasley, Héctor —dijo Roxanne ante mi pregunta no formulada— Más precisamente la hija de George Weasley. Si alguien conoce este castillo como la palma de su mano es mi padre. Él y su gemelo se encargaron que así fuera. Y mi padre me pasó parte de ese conocimiento a mí —completó antes de encogerse de hombros y empezar a devorar el pastel con más ansias que yo mismo.

Empecé a imitarla mientras mi mente divagaba en la respuesta de Roxanne. A veces tenía que recordarme a mí mismo que a pesar del cabello oscuro y la escaza estatura, Roxanne era una Weasley como cualquiera de los otros altos pelirrojos que pululaban por el castillo.

—Héctor —dijo Roxanne moviendo una mano frente a mis ojos. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta en lo perdido que me encontraba entre mis pensamientos y que Roxanne me había estado hablando por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Cuando le pregunté qué era lo que me estaba diciendo, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza divertida, volviendo a concentrarse en los últimos restos de su pastel.

Me quede mirándola unos segundos más, analizándola inconscientemente, preguntándome que sería de mí y Roxanne si ella tuviera tan solo un par de años más.

Ciertamente ella era una de las pocas chicas, por no decir la única, con la que podía hablar sin aburrirme jamás o intentar ligar en algún punto de nuestra relación. Podía ser por el hecho de que más que una chicaera una _niña, _o porque su carácter, tan parecido al mío, la obligaba a entenderme mejor que nadie. Pero de lo único que estaba seguro era que aquella niña se había convertido en lo más parecido a una mejor amiga, casi una hermana adoptiva, que había tenido jamás.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —me preguntó con la curiosidad pintada en la cara—. Creo que estoy empezando a ver cómo sale humo de tu cerebro, de tanto hacerlo trabajar —agregó con tono divertido.

La mire, aparentado estar ofendido, antes de responder:

—Pienso que tienes la nariz manchada de chocolate —y entonces limpie la punta de su nariz con mis dedos. Y contrario al sonrojo que habría cubierto las mejillas de cualquier otra chica ante el gesto, Roxanne frunció la nariz y me espetó:

—No vuelvas a tocar mi nariz, Bale, a no ser que quieras perder la mano.

Simplemente me reí ante su reacción tan borde y ella no tardó en unirse a mis risas. Y sin saber cómo, me encontré deseando que aquellas charlas nocturnas entre nosotros no terminaran jamás.

* * *

_¡Hola otra vez! Aquí les traigo otro relato más sobre Héctor Bale, mi OC, y Roxanne Weasley, esta vez contado desde el punto de vista del primero. Desde que me tocaron esas tres variables resaltadas a lo largo del texto, supe que quería usar a Héctor como protagonista, aunque planeaba contar parte de su historia antes de conocer a Rox. Pero, como siempre que trabajo con alguno de los dos, el otro no podía faltar, y Roxanne terminó apareciendo por aquí también._

_Espero que les haya gustado, y si quieren leer más sobre ellos, pueden buscar en mi perfil mi one-shot "Naranja" y "Seis clases de besos", que cuenta en el primer capítulo otra mini historia sobre estos dos._

_¡No olviden dejar reviews!_

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Sam._


End file.
